A Cousin's Love
by FriendOfTheMarauders
Summary: After the Prince's death, the underground grew to be a frightful place. Monsters were killed in broad daylight out on the streets, children learned to be cruel and sadistic, anarchy ruled and the highest law was to kill or be killed. How could love possibly bloom in such a place? I guess it just has to stay within the family. To keep one another safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Boys!" a deep raspy voice echoed unnaturally. Gaster ushered his guests into the house and slammed the front door shut. "BOYS!" he yelled again and led his friends over to the sofa. If his were normal childen, Gaster wouldn't have to shout so loud. The house was quite small, and the walls were not the thickest. However, since they were _his_ children, such loudness was necessary.

It wasn't long before two small skeletons exited their rooms and peered over the bannister guarding the shallow open corridor of the upstairs to see what all the fuss was about. Seeing their father with two other people had them curious and they hurriedly raced down the stairs to greet them.

"Sans, Papyrus," Gaster began. "This is Grillby and his nephew, Jaded." He introduced the strangers. Grillby was tall and dressed smartly in a white button up shirt with the top button undone and black fitted pants. Jaded was also tall, but looked to be around age five. He wore a casual blue t-shirt with a purple stripe around the centre and a pair of jeans and grey trainers. The two of them were fire elementals, glowing brightly. Grillby shone a rich orange while Jaded was a soft blue, a slightly lighter hue than his t-shirt. "Grillby is a good friend of mine and you'll be seeing him around a lot more often as he and Jaded have just moved to Snowdin." Gaster continued. "Now, why don't you two take Jaded upstairs and play while I talk with Grillby." He suggested, and his sons grinned.

"Okay" Sans beamed, excited at the prospect of making a new friend.

"LET'S GO TO MY ROOM." Papyrus offered, "IT'S BIGGER."

"Sure" the other skeleton child shrugged and turned to walk back upstairs, brother in tow.

"Jay?" a deep, crackling voice spoke. Jaded looked up at his uncle. "Go on. Don't be shy now."

Jaded fidgeted but got up off the sofa and followed the skeleton brothers.

"WELCOME TO MY ROOM NEW FRIEND!" Papyrus declared. "MY NAME IS PAPYRUS! IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU!"

Jaded shifted his weight back and forth as he stood by the closed door of Papyrus' bedroom. "N-nice to meet you." He glanced around the room and noticed how full it was. Against one wall was a red bed in the shape of a racing car. A cluttered desk with a bunch of action figures and a rock with sprinkles on it was opposite the bed and beside a large window with orange curtains overlooking a small back garden housing a worn looking shed. In one corner stood the second skeleton brother next to an overflowing closet whose doors seemed to be only just closed. Jaded looked to the skeleton by the closet and gave a small smile. He waved timidly.

"Sup." The young skeleton grinned. "I'm Sans. How're you?"

"I-I'm fine. It's nice to meet you Sans."

"SO, FRIEND, ARE YOU EXCITED TO LIVE IN SNOWDIN?" Papyrus asked.

The fire elemental nodded. "It's a little colder than I'm used to, but I guess my flames will grow warmer after a few days."

"Where'd ya used ta live then?" asked Sans.

"I lived in New home with mama and papa before moving to Hotland with uncle Grillby. He's got a new job now, so we moved here." Jaded explained nervously.

Papyrus looked confused. "WHY DON'T YOU LIVE WITH YOUR PARENTS?"

Jaded shifted. "They… um… They fell down."

Sans frowned but Papyrus still looked confused. "FELL DOWN? WHAT IS THAT?"

"Papy, I don't think Jaded wants to talk about this." Sans said. He was correct, the child had become quite sad and looked as though he wanted to escape the room as soon as possible.

"WHAT?" Papyrus looked at Jaded. "OH, SORRY NEW FRIEND! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU SAD, IM SORRY." He apologised and Jaded relaxed a little.

"S-so… can I ask when your mama will be home? I've only met Mr Gaster before." Jaded asked with caution, hoping the subject wasn't as bad as his family was.

"Oh, we don't have a mum." Sans shrugged.

Jaded gasped, "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to"

"What? Oh, she didn't fall down. We just don't have one."

"But… how?"

"WE WERE BORN SCIENTIFICKY!" Papyrus declared.

"Bro, its scientifically."

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID. SCIENTIFICKY."

Jaded laughed at the brothers. "You two are strange." He giggled.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room, Gaster and Grillby were having an interesting conversation about tea. Yes, tea.

"And so, as I was saying," Gaster concluded, "jasmine has a much more pleasing aroma than darjeeling." His words were carefully articulated in his echoing voice, as if he were lecturing a class.

Grillby smiled as his friend seemed lost in the attempt of proving that Jasmine tea was better than Darjeeling. He shook his head and shivered slightly. He had yet to get used to the chill of Snowdin and though it wasn't unpleasant, the cold was still quite strange. Gaster, having noticed the shiver, broke from his little speech and chuckled.

"Cold, my dear?" he asked.

"A little." Grillby admitted, and watched as the skeleton summoned a fluffy blanket with his magic.

The blanket was lifted around the pairs shoulders and settle neatly, shrouding the two. Grillby leaned into the warmth and snuggled into Gaster.

"Thank you, G," he sighed. "You spoil me."

"Huh? Oh…" Gaster smiled softly and lifted an arm around his partner, holding him close.

They sat there like that for quite a while, peacefully enjoying the silence, when the sound of laughter broke the quiet. It was muffled and came from upstairs.

Gaster laughed. "It sounds like they are getting on well."

"Yeah… Hey Gaster?" Grillby asked.

"Yes dear?"

"When do you think we should tell the kids?"

"Tell them what?" Gaster questioned, confused.

"That we're together. That we're engaged." The bespectacled fire elemental said.

Gaster thought for a moment. "Tomorrow." He asserted.

"Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?"

"Why not? We did say we would wait until after they met, and they seem to like one another. Lets make an outing of it. We'll go to Waterfall for the day. Visit the stars. My boys love that spot, and you told me Jay does too."

"That sounds like a great idea G." Grillby smiled.

"Of course it is," Gaster seemed to puff up like a peacock. "It _was_ my idea after all."

Grillby batted his arm playfully. "Now, now Gaster. Don't act all cocky." He laughed and was soon joined by the skeleton.

The next day, Grillby and Jaded walked happily to the skeleton household, Jaded wearing a bright smile on his face and tugging on his uncles arm to hurry up. He had swiftly become friends with two skelebros and couldn't wait to see them again.

"Calm down Jay," Grillby laughed at the child. "We're almost there." He loved seeing his nephew so joyful. Ever since his parents fell when he was four, Jaded rarely wore a smile, preferring to stay closed off from others. Sans and Papyrus must be his first friends since the young one came to live with Grillby those three long years ago.

Up ahead, the home of Gaster, Sans, and Papyrus came into view. Grillby allowed Jaded to run up ahead and knock excitedly on the door. He jogged a little to catch up as the door opened to reveal the small family; who were all bundled up in coats and scarfs, ready for the day's outing.

"Sans! Papy!" Jaded yelled and attacked the brothers with a hug. "I can't wait to go to Waterfall. Can you?" he jabbered on. It was such a rare sight for Grillby and he wanted to enjoy every second of it as he felt the urge to make sure every moment in his nephew's life would have him this ecstatic.

"Gaster," Grillby greeted his fiancé warmly as he reached the porch, placing a hand on Jaded's shoulder. The child quietened, still bearing a huge grin. "Are we all ready to go?"

"I believe so, just let be retrieve the picnic I made and we'll head off." Gaster confirmed. He was wearing a smart black coat with his usual grey turtleneck sweater. With his magic, he carried a basket with a blue cloth folded on top as he slipped a gloved hand into Grillby's fiery one. "Come along boys." He directed, and the couple led the trio of children away from Snowdin.

It was about a half hour's journey to Waterfall and the children chattered noisily all the way, not at all bothered by the long walk.

"Jaded is very talkative today dearest." Gaster mentioned as they walked.

Grillby sighed contentedly, "I know. I'm glad. You know how quiet he is, I just hope this lasts. Your boys seem to be a good influence."

"All the more reason for you to move in." Gaster said, hope in his voice.

Grillby looked at his partner with a stern look. "G, we've talked about this. Not until we're married."

"Dearest, it would mean the world to me if you moved in with me. Jaded could be around the boys, you wouldn't have to worry about bills, we'd be together more. The transition wouldn't be as sudden for the children…"

"Gaster, you know my views on the matter. No."

"But dearest, you know it would be better if we lived together."

Grillby groaned, "Five of us, in your home. It's small enough as it is. Where would Jaded sleep? Are you suggesting you make them share a room? Those rooms are tiny. I know you mean well, but at the moment we just can't."

"We can convert the attic. There's enough space. Move all the boxes to the shed outside, separate half for what wont fit. It could work."

"And what about any future children Gaster? What would we do then?" Grillby combatted, though it seemed as though he was grasping at straws. "Besides, the boys have only just met me and Jay. Don't you think it's too soon?"

Gaster sighed and hung his head. "At least think about it dear. I truly believe it would be beneficial." He knew he wouldn't get anywhere at this moment in time, but he did have an inkling that his partner was slowly coming around to his idea.

The group finally reached the star spotting hill. It was called a hill, but was more just a sloping mound of earth just slightly higher up than its surroundings. Many monsters would come to this hill on special occasions as it showed beauty whichever direction one looked. The echo flowers grew a short distance away, so the hill was quite peaceful, and the false stars in the cavern ceiling seemed to shine the brightest above this spot.

Gaster released Grillby's hand and took the basket from his magic and set it on the grassy earth. He sighed wistfully as he lay out the blue cloth, remembering the day almost a year ago that he proposed to Grillby on this hill. Remembering the date they went on the year before where the shared their first kiss. And a month before that, their first date. This hill was so special to him and Grillby, and now they would add another special memory to the list.

"Boys," Grilby called out. Sans, Papyrus, and Jaded were playing with the echo flowers nearby, giggling at the funnier messages that were left. At the fire elemental's call, the trio made their way up the hill to the adults.

On the blanket, Gaster had laid out a handful of assorted finger foods; sandwiches, cinnamon rolls, mini sausages, a few bags of crisps, and other snacks. The children sat down hurriedly and began to pick at the options. Gaster and Grilby sat with them, though the two grownups preferred to just sit beside one another and gaze at their children having fun.

When the picnic was almost over, crumbs littering the deep blue cloth of the blanket and pates almost empty, Gaster addressed the children with a relaxed smile.

"Sans, Papyrus," he began, "Jaded. We, myself and Grillby, have some important news."

Grillby chuckled, "oh G, stop being so formal all the time. You're making them think they're at school."

Gaster glared playfully at Grillby before chuckling. The children seemed confused at the pair's antics.

"Uncle Grillby? What's going on?" Jaded asked with a polite tone.

"Yeah dad, whats up?" Sans spoke.

"YOU TWO ARE ACTING ODD" added Papyrus, arms crossed.

Grillby laughed. "What we are trying to say is, Gaster and I are engaged."

The children stared blankly at the couple.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

"It means," explained Gaster, "That Grillby and I love each other very much and want to spend the rest of our lives together."

Again, they were met with blank faces.

"It also means you're getting a new uncle, Jay, and a new dad, Sans and Papyrus." Grillby added. This bit of information seemed to be what got a reaction.

"ANOTHER DAD? NYEH HEH HEH! THAT'S BRILLIANT!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Does that mean me, Sans, and Papy are cousins now?" asked Jaded.

"Cool" Sans commented.

"YAY!"

Grillby and Gaster looked at one another. This turned out exactly as they hoped. They shared a calm smile and joined in with the mini celebration the kids were having.

A few hours later, after the group had headed back to their homes, Grillby sat down to speak with his nephew.

"Jay dear?" Grillby began. "Can I ask what you think about Gaster being your new uncle?"

"I-It's great, I guess." Jaded answered, a little hesitation in his voice.

"But?" Grillby picked up.

"But if you're Sans and Papy's new papa, wont you be too focused on them? Will I have to be sent away?"

Grillby was shocked. "What? Of course not JJ." He scooped the child into a tight hug. "Why would you think that? You will never be sent away. Ever. I will never leave you Jaded."

"Promise?" Jaded sniffed, snuggling into his uncle.

"Promise." Grillby assured. "Say, what do you think about us living with Sans and Papyrus? Would you like that?"

Jaded nodded against Grillby's shoulder. "I would… papa." The child wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck and hugged tightly, not wanting to let go.

Grillby stood, taken aback at the seven-year old's statement. He regained himself a moment later and held Jaded ever closer. "My son…"

.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaded woke with a start, accidentally sending a short jet of fire at the wall beside his door. That spot was already scorched and burnt from years of rough awakenings, so it didn't make much of a difference. Heck, Jaded thought that wall must be invincible. With a dejected chuckle, he sighed and got up from the worn mattress he called a bed and smoothed out the thin blankets that barely kept his flames from snuffing it while he slept.

Grabbing his jacket, the fire elemental shook his head. That dream… it seemed so unreal. It couldn't have been that way once. Not how it was now. It hurt too much to remember how good his childhood was. No. Grillby was never so sweet. Gaster was never there. Sans was always a pathetic runt and Papyrus was nothing but a bully.

It was only two years after meeting the skeletons that everything changed. The prince and princess died and King Asgore didn't take it well at all. He declared war on all of humanity and ordered for any humans that fell to be killed. The first one fell only month after this new decree and was the breaking point. After the king took the human's soul, the queen left her husband. Disgusted. From then on, the king grew cold to his subjects. The royal guard was ordered to harm anyone who misbehaved on sight, taxes were harsher, and many monsters were dusted, or even worse. Taken to Gaster. The head royal scientist at the time. He was the only reason his family weren't hauled away. He agreed to do awful things on the king's order and worked nonstop just to keep them safe.

Grillby turned to the thing he sold to many other broken monsters not long after his beloved stopped returning home for days on end. His flames would grow white at the slightest thing and attacked anything in his way. Including Jaded, Sans and Papyrus. After Gaster died when they were 17 it got worse. It wasn't long after that that Grillby broke. His dust was spread in the core, so he could be with his love again.

Jaded looked out of his bedroom window with a frown. He stared at the seemingly endless blanket of snow, yet to be touched by the feet of monster kind, before roughly putting on his jacket and leaving the room. Stepping out of the door, not bothering to shut it, he glared at the small, battered hatch leading from the attic down to the main house. Once he left the confines of the attic, he couldn't be him anymore. At least, he would be further from himself than he was when up here.

Ignoring the dreaded exit, Jaded turned to his left and walked the short distance to the room neighbouring his. The door was slightly ajar and hung of the top hinge, the bottom being broken and almost separate from the wall. Jaded didn't bother to knock and strolled into the barren room, void of everything but a ragged pile of sheets in one corner with a frail little skeleton curled tightly under an oversized black coat laying atop it.

The fire elemental knelt by the skeleton and gently woke him with a soft frown.

"C'mon, wake up little one. Boss'll be up soon." He soothed and the skeleton slowly blinked open his eye sockets to reveal small white pinpricks staring into Jaded's face.

"Good morning Jay." He croaked. "Sans up yet?"

Jaded shook his head. "Don't know. Haven't been down yet. Boss isn't so you're safe for now, G."

G nodded and shifted to a sitting position. His skull was revealed to be littered with cracks, deep shadows beneath his eye sockets and his angular cheekbones looking like they could crumble to dust if he so much as tripped. The most prominent of cracks ran from the left of his forehead down through his socket down to just above his mouth, lining up perfectly with a sharp gold tooth. He removed the coat from his lap and made to put it on, his bones shaking weakly.

"Here," Jaded said, aiding the little skeleton. Once done, Jaded helped G stand before the two headed out of the room and down the hatch leading to the downstairs.

"You working at Dad's today?" G asked as he beat a mixture of eggs milk and seasonings in a chipped jug.

"Yeah. And you'll be at your station as per usual." Jaded sighed. "You know you can always quit and work with me at the bar."

"Jay, no. I can't leave. You know that. The boss would hurt us more." G set down the jug firmly and faced the other monster. "I don't want you getting hurt. If I leave he will find us and dust you."

Jaded put his hands on G's shoulders and stared at him deeply, "no he won't. He's too scared of me to try. The only reason he doesn't hurt you as much as he wants to is because of me. He knows I am just as powerful as he."

"We can't take that chance Jay. Besides, what about Sans. He's my brother. They are my brothers. I can't leave them. I promised my dads. If you want to leave so badly, then fine. But I have to stay here."

"G-"Jaded was cut off by the creaking of the stairs in the living room and stomping of feet. After a few seconds of listening, G returned to making scrambled egg and Jaded stood guard by the kitchen entrance.

It wasn't long before an irate looking short skeleton appeared and Jaded relaxed a little.

"Sans." He acknowledged.

"Blue," Sans nodded. The skeleton was dressed in black shorts paired with an orange turtle neck beneath a well fitting black jacket, a single gold tooth glinting in the dim light of the kitchen. He was about an inch taller than G, yet still a lot shorter than Jaded. However his menacing attitude made up for his stature.

He crept of to G, who was actively ignoring the newcomer in favour of hurriedly putting together breakfast, his hands shaking terribly.

Jaded watched protectively as the taller skeleton leant over G and prodded the squishy mess of egg that was now being scooped onto four plates.

"What is this shit, freak?" Sans growled out in his usual gravelly tone, his single red glowing eye looking as dangerous as always.

"S-scrambled egg sir" G replied softly from where he was pressed against the counter.

"It's burnt." The other skeleton stated and quickly snatched one of the plates to head to the living room.

"See why you can't stay here?" Jaded hissed when Sans was out of range, but was only met with an odd mournful look from G.

It was ten minutes later and Jaded and G were still in the kitchen, preferring it to the living room where the other skeleton was. The pair had finished their breakfasts and were waiting for Sans to return, which he soon did.

He roughly placed his plate on the counter and snarled, "Let's go," with a look of boredom crossed with disgust. G nodded and grabbed his coat, which he had removed while cooking.

"I just need to put Boss' food in stasis." He muttered and waved his hand over the last plate of eggs, which was piled high with the protein rich food, green magic encompassing it and flickering like fire. It was a trick he learned as soon as he could, Boss usually woke late in the morning and would get annoyed when his breakfast was cold, and when he was annoyed, it was unpleasant for everyone in the house.

With that done, G followed Sans through the house and out of the front door, Jaded close behind.

"We'll be at our Snowdin post today. You know the drill." Sans told G before teleporting away, leaving the little skeleton and fire elemental.

"Guess I gotta get going. Don't want to piss him off." G said.

Jaded nodded. "I'll see you around noon G," and he walked away towards Grillby's bar.

G frowned as he left. Life was always nicer when Jaded was around. The skeleton kicked the snow in front of him with a sigh before heading of on his own out of the little town. He set off at a jog to make up for the time he spent saying goodbye to Jaded and soon reached his post. Sans was already sleeping, his feet propped up on the cardboard box that made up the station.

Silently, G walked over to the rickety bridge that covered a small gorge separating the entrance to the Ruins from the rest of the Underground. He quickly passed through the shoddily made barricade and carefully crossed. Once over, the skeleton slipped into the trees and carefully climbed up one of the sturdier looking ones to perch on a thick branch. From here he could easily watch the pathway and in the distance, he could spot when Sans finally woke.

Now safely hidden, G began his usual practices. With some careful concentration, a spark of green magic came into being beside him. It grew larger and larger the more G forced his magic into it and eventually he was able to see it take form as a flickering pale green animal skull. He could see the magic beginning to harden into false bone that made up a crooked shell around the entity. It was his own blaster. A creation of his father, well… one of his fathers. Only, G's were different to the ones his father and brother used. His were more magic than mass and shot fire rather than lasers. But they were his and a reminder of his father, and he was so proud that he possessed the ability to wield the creation.

A few hours passed by and Sans had yet to wake up. The area was quiet, no monster wanting to go near the sentries, the brothers of the head of the royal guard. Away in the direction of Snowdin town, G heard muted shouts and screams every so often. Monsters being dragged away or dusted. Families torn apart. And all by his brother by order of the King. It saddened him. How his brother was reduced to a hard, sadistic shell of his former self, a shell that delighted in the pain and suffering of others.

G shook his head and snapped himself out of his thoughts. He had to stay alert. He couldn't allow himself to drift into daydreams. His mentality was rewarded when the creaking of the old Ruin doors echoed through the deep cavern of the Underground. G was sure Sans was awake now, and with a glance in that direction he saw that the skeleton was gone from his post. A look back at the Ruins and G saw a small child, probably not much shorter than himself, look around at its surroundings. Oddly enough, it seemed familiar. It was obviously a human, resembling a skeleton was tan skin covering it. Its hair was short and brown and G had a hard time figuring out its gender. Not that it mattered. It was just going to die anyway as soon as Sans got to it. Speaking of whom, G wondered where was. He watched intently as the child walked past a fallen tree branch. Sans was going to play with his food.

G watched as Sans terrified the human by cracking the fallen branch. With a frown he climbed down from his tree, ready to join his brother. He didn't want to see this. He could maybe persuade his brother to end the human quickly, instead of drawing it out. A wave of déjà vu hit him. This scene just seemed so familiar. Like recalling a dream.

He heard Sans chuckle and the child turned around, the skeleton had made his appearance and was standing right behind it. "After all those resets and yer still scared of that log. Pathetic," he leered, and grabbed the chid by the wrist. What was he talking about? And why wasn't he engaging in battle?

G had finally decided to step out of the trees, when Sans called "Come out freak. I know you're there."

G was shocked. How? How did he know?

"Out, G." Sans repeated, still holding onto the child, and G did as he was told.

He quickly made his way through the trees to the road and stood sheepishly in Sans' field of view, nervous.

"Go back to the house and prepare the shed. Put a towel and a couple bowls in, and get a new lock. A sturdy one. The old one's too weak." Sans ordered, and G looked confused. "Well?"

"W-why do I need to do this? Aren't you supposed t-to kill the human?" G asked weakly.

"I'm sick of this little brat resetting when I kill it. I'm not letting it have that option any more." Sans growled.

"W-what do you mean? What's r-reset?" G asked but Sans grabbed his soul with his magic and lifted him up.

"Don't question me freak. Just do what I say." The skeleton snarled. "Sort out the shed now."


End file.
